Past,present,future
by Meli1302
Summary: Imagine if Elena wasn't the only one with a familiar face from the originals past ... what if Caroline and Bonnie were reincarnations of Klaus and Kol first love. what would happen once the originals get to town and see the girls for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story came to me and i decided to write out... please be easy on me first time trying out fanfic my puncation sucks im aware of that. Let me know what you think and if i should continue **

**Imagine if Elena wasn't the only one with a familiar face from the originals past ... what if Caroline and Bonnie were reincarnations of Klaus and Kol first love. what would happen once the originals get to town and see the girls for themselves.**

"Elena for once can we not sit here and talk about your Salvatore problems, I thought this was a guy free night" asked Caroline

If she had to hear one more time about how different the two brothers are and how she doesn't know who she is going to choose because deep down she loved both of them I might stab her with my fork

"I agree with Caroline please one night of free Salvatore drama" Bonnie said

"Fine I'm going to the restroom I'll be back" Elena said

"So which Salvatore do you think she is going to call" asked Bonnie

"Who cares I'm so over her and her drama everything is always about her like forget about us and what we have to say if this is how the night is going to be I'm going home" answered Caroline

Don't get her wrong she loved Elena but lately she has been getting on her last nerve she was tired of everything being about her and her doing what she wanted she just couldn't deal with it anymore she needed a break and she was going to get her break. She stood up from Elena's kitchen table and started grabbing her stuff to walk out she didn't care what was said she was leaving to go get a much needed drink

"Oh no you are so not leaving me here" stated Bonnie as she grabbed her things to leave as well

"Elena we are leaving see you tomorrow" Caroline yelled

"Ok" Elena yelled back

To think that she couldn't even take the time to come back and walk them out ugh she is so self absorb it was ridiculous Caroline thought to herself

"So where to its still early and I'm not ready to go home yet" asked bonnie

"The Grill" the girls said at the same time

At the grill the girls walked in to see that Matt was working so they walked straight to the bar and had a seat. By the look on there faces Matt took out 2 shout glass and poured them each a shot and walked away

"So did you hear that there is a new family moving into the old Lockwood Mansion" asked Bonnie

Just with the Lockwood Mansion mentioned Caroline clenched her jaw and gave Bonnie a look. Of course she knew someone was moving in but she was not in the mood to talk about her ex boyfriend and how he decided that she wasn't even good enough to let her know that him and his mom were moving out of Mystic falls. Yes, it had been months but Caroline was still hurting with the thought of her meaning nothing to him

"I heard that it is a big family hopefully it will be some good new eye candy because god knows that we need help in that department more than anything" said Bonnie

"Bonnie I could careless who is living there and if it is guys as well I really just don't care" Caroline yelled

Yes she knew it was wrong to be taking her anger out on Bonnie but right now was not the time to mention anything having to do with the Lockwood's. Matt took the look on Caroline face and decided it was time for another shot so he went ahead and poured another shot glass for the girls

" I'm sorry Care I know its been a rough couple of months lets forget I said anything and have another drink " Bonnie stated

" No, I'm sorry Bonnie I shouldn't of gotten that way its just that is still a sensitive subject for me still" Caroline apologize

The girls gave themselves a look and new that they would not be leaving the bar anytime soon. Seven shots later for Bonnie and fourteen shots later for Caroline they were both so drunk that they had no idea how they would be getting home and looking at each other they knew that it was going to be a long walk home for both of them.

"Caroline your impersonation of Elena was priceless you almost made me pee on myself" bonnie said as she stumbled down the block

Caroline was laughing so hard that she was practically peeing on herself, wasn't if I wasn't going to live for all eternity I would say in my next life I would want to be a comedian she said

Just as Caroline was giving Bonnie one of Elena's looks she bumped into someone hard and was just about to fall flat on her ass but was relieved the person grabbed her by her waist and said, Watch it there sweetheart you don't want to hurt yourself

Caroline looked right into his eyes and saw his eyes wide in recognition and whisper Charlotte. Caroline couldn't help but stare at his beautiful eyes and dark sandy hair damn this man was fine but as usual he thought she was someone else

I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into I should really watch where I'm going stated Caroline

Damn if this man doesn't stop staring at me with those eyes I might jump on him right here and right now I am way to drunk to have any common sense

"No problem sweetheart I'm Klaus and you are" asked Klaus

Oh yeah I'm sorry my name is Caroline and this is Bonnie" answered Caroline

Caroline looked at Klaus with confusion as he look at Bonnie with the same look of recognition and whisper Bethany so low that if it wasn't for her vampire hearing she wouldn't have heard him. At this point Caroline was looking at this guy like he was crazy and decided it was time to get going

"Well, it was nice to meet you but we should get going" Caroline stated as she grabbed bonnie by her arm and walked past him

"No, the pleasure was all mine hope to see you soon" yelled Klaus to the girls as they started to walk away

When Caroline was a block away she held onto bonnie tight and used her vampire speed to get Bonnie home

"Well, that was weird" Bonnie said as she opened her door to the house

"Weird is not the word, make sure you lock up and don't let no one you don't know in and ill text you when I get home Caroline said as she walked away from bonnie house

On her way home all Caroline could do was think of Klaus and his beautiful eyes and the way he he stared at her like she was the only woman in the world but as usual he thought she was someone else and even though she didn't want to admit it she was a little upset by that fact. As she walked into her house she grabbed her phone and text Bonnie that she was home and got ready for bed. As she laid in bed she kept getting this feeling like she was being watch. She stood up and looked out the window and saw nothing. Come on Caroline get a grip and stop talking to yourself she yelled at herself. She felt like she was losing her mind she pulled her shades and turned off her nights all she needed was a good nights rest and she will be brand new in the morning

But little did Caroline knew that she was being a watched and watched very closely from outside her window


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow all I can say is thank you for the reviews favs and follows... As i saw the response the story got it only made me want to finish chapter 2 so here it is hope you guys enjoy and please review... just a reminder my punctuation and spelling is horrible i know please take it easy on me :) **

Klaus walked in early in the morning after spending the night in front of Caroline's window unable to figure out what was happening in his mind. He felt like he was going crazy how could this be, he knew that there was a thing as a doppleganger but the love of his life had nothing to do with his supernatural life and he knew for a fact that she was dead he had seen it with his own eyes. Pacing his living room floor he had no idea what he was going to do with the realization that his Charlotte was here in mystic falls as someone named Caroline. For him he had come to this little town for one thing and one thing only his doppleganger but now that has to be put on hold until he could up with a plan and figured out how Charlotte and Bethany were both here.

Getting a drink from the bar he knew that there was only one thing that he had to do but wasn't sure he wanted to go that route. He knew that there would be a lot of bloodshed and it would let everyone who was a vampire know that there is a new vampire in town and he wanted to keep a low key. Sitting on the couch as he sipped on his bourbon he decided to do something that he hadn't done in awhile think back to when he was human and the day he had fallen in love with his Charlotte

_"Nicklaus come here you stupid boy, didn't I tell you that we were going to have guest for dinner today and to be back before dark to get cleaned up." yelled Mikael_

_Sorry father was all he got to say before he was smacked across the face_

_"If you ruin this for your brothers you will live to regret boy." Mikael yelled as he walked away back into the hut_

_"Nik are you okay, come here so I can clean up your face before our guest get here." Rebekah said_

_"I don't understand what is so important about these guest dear sister" asked Niklaus_

_"There friends of father, its a mother and two daughters from a nearby village. The woman's husband died of a plague and left the women all alone. Since the man was a friend of fathers he promised him that he would watch over the family." answered Rebekah_

_"I don"t understand what does that have to do with our dear brothers?" asked Niklaus_

_"Father wants to to promise Elijah and Finn to the two girls for marriage, he feels if they married our brothers they would always be taken care of and they would have nothing to worry about." answered Rebekah_

_"Leave it to father to decide what his children should want with there life, I will not be apart of this. Elijah is in love with Tatia and Finn is in love with Sage how can he take that away from them." Niklaus said as he got up and went to walk away from the hut. Not paying attention to where he was going, he didn't have the chance to notice someone was right behind him and ended up bumping into her_

_"Im sorry I should watch were I"m going, are you alright" asked Niklaus as he looked down and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes he was at a lost of words_

_"I am fine, hello I am Charlotte and you are?" asked Charlotte_

_Niklaus knew that he had to answer her question but there were no words coming out of his mouth all he could do is stare_

_"Hello are you going to answer my question or just stare at me?" asked Charlotte with a smirk on her lips_

_That was the moment he needed to be brought back to earth. "Im sorry I am Niklaus, you must be the guest that my father is waiting for." answered Niklaus_

_Before she had the chance to answer Mikael walked out of the hut yelling at Niklaus "stupid boy were you going to tell me that my guest were here"_

_Before Niklaus could answer.._

_"He was just introducing himself to me and please be mindful that you have guest this evening, it is very inappropriate to call your son by that name." answered Charlotte_

_"Oh dear Charlotte I see someone has there father's sharp tongue, but you will mind your manners in my house." said Mikael_

_"And you will mind yours as well for this evening. Also mother sends her deepest regrets she was not feeling well so was unable to make the journey so it is just Bethany and I. She did say that whatever you wanted to discuss with us you can do so and we will make our own decision." said Charlotte_

_Mikael nodded and walked back into the hut. Niklaus was unable to form any words for had never seen anyone stand up to his father in that way not even his mother, he knew that when they left his father would take his anger out on Niklaus for the disrespect that Charlotte had shown him but he didn't care it was worth it. As though she was reading his mind_

_"I'm sorry if I made it worst for you later but I will not stand for that kind of bullying while I am here." said Charlotte_

_"Wow no one has ever spoke to our father like that, I am Kol, Nicklaus younger brother"_

_They were so busy staring at each other that they hadn't notice that the rest of his family had approached them_

_"Hello Kol, I am Charlotte and this is my sister Bethany." said Charlotte as she looked at Bethany she could see that she was looking at him the same way she was staring at Niklaus her dear sister had become smitten with dear Kol and as she looked at Kol she could see he was looking at her dear sister the same way._

_After Niklaus introduced his siblings to the girls he walked Charlotte over to the table and took a seat next to her. He could see Elijah was smiling at him and he knew that he was thinking to himself that if I fancied Charlotte it would be perfect to give him the chance to go after Tatia alone, but at that very moment he knew that he would never look at Tatia the same he would only had eyes for Charlotte. As he looked across the table he saw Kol was entertained with Bethany at that moment he knew that Finn had no concerns he would not be promised to any of these girls and he can go ahead and be with Sage. Dinner was served and everyone ate in silence every now and then Niklaus would take a look at Charlotte and vice versa. Once everyone was done eating Mikael took the opportunity to talk to the girls about what he had plan_

_"So Bethany and Charlotte as you know me and your father were close friends we didn't agree on much but never the less we were friends. On his dying bed I promised him that I would keep an eye on you girls, so I think it's only right that we arrange a marriage between Charlotte and Elijah and Finn and Bethany' Mikael said with a smirk on his face_

_Niklaus at that very moment took the chance to look at Kol and notice the anger that was settling in his eyes. He knew that Kol would never let that happen and he at that moment knew that he as well would never let Charlotte marry Elijah. Before either of them had a chance to speak he saw Charlotte stand up and give Bethany a look of rage._

_"We will be doing no such thing. You will not be deciding who me and my sister marry you will not try to control matter of the hearts. Now thank you for dinner we will be getting ready to leave and head back home. Also rest assure my father would of not wanted to be forced into marriage he let us make our own choices and just because he has passed doesn't mean that will change." said Charlotte_

_The girls got up and started to walk away when they heard Niklaus calling after them_

_"Charlotte Bethany please wait let me and Kol walk you home it is not safe for young ladies as yourself to be walking at these hours of the night in the woods." said Niklaus_

_"That would be highly appreciated." said Charlotte_

_As they started walking back to the village all Niklaus could do was think how beautiful charlotte was and how she had this light to her that could brighten up the gloomiest day. As he looked ahead he saw that Kol was holding Bethany hand and he couldn't help but laugh at his little brother, how easy it was for him to go after what he wanted. At that moment he realized he couldn't understand how Bethany and Charlotte were sisters._

_"So Charlotte you call Bethany your sister care to explain how that is possible." asked Niklaus_

_Charlotte couldn't help but let out a little laugh because he was so nervous to talk to her._

_"Me and Bethany had been friends since we were mere kids. When Bethany was around three her father was taken by the plague and at the age of six her mother was also taken from her. My mother and her mother were dearest of friends and my mother made a promise to raise Bethany as her own and she has been doing so ever since. Bethany may not be my blood but that does not make her any less my sister." answered Charlotte_

_Niklaus didn't know what else to say so he just nodded and smile. As they reached the village Niklaus did not want the night to end but he knew it was getting late and father would not be happy. As they reached the hut he saw Kol off to side waiting for him he must of already let Bethany go inside the house. He looked at dear Charlotte and try to speak but couldn't let the words form. she gave him a smile and decide that she would have to be the one to end the night_

_"Well thank you Niklaus for making sure me and my sister got home okay." said Charlotte_

_"No thank you for letting me have the pleasure to accompany you home." said Niklaus_

_They both stared at each other not caring that it was getting later and later_

_"Niklaus we should be heading back you know father will be mad." said Kol_

_At that moment he knew his brother was right and had to start heading back home_

_"Goodnight Charlotte." said Niklaus at a low whisper_

_"Goodnight Niklaus." Charlotte said at a low whisper but before walking into her house she got on her tip toes and gave Niklaus a kiss on the cheek_

_As Charlotte walked inside her house all he could was smile and hold his hand to his cheek_

_"Dear brother I think I'm in love and by the smile that is on your face I think you are feeling the same way." said Kol_

_"Little brother you have no idea. That will be the woman I married mark my words Kol, Charlotte will be Mrs Niklaus Mikaelson" Niklaus said with a grin on his face_

_"Well lets hope that father doesn't have anything to say about that because if he does you and I both know that will never happen." Kol said_

_But he didn't care what troubles wait for him when he got home he knew that it was all worth it because at that very moment he knew what it felt like to be in love._

Klaus knew what he had to do no matter the consequences. as he walked down to his cellar he stood in front of the coffin of the person that he knew was going to be just as confused as he was. As he opened the coffin he looked at his dear brother all the memories they shared flashing in front of his eyes. Yes he knew that he was going to be mad for putting him in that coffin over eight decades ago. But once he shared the news he had he knew he would have no other choice but to forgive him. He leaned over and yanked out the dagger from Kol

"Dear brother it's time for you to wake up, when you see what I've just seen you are going to lose your mind." Klaus said

**Just to let you guys know i will not be following any timeline from the tv show... Now let me know what you guys think and im always open to ideas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews follows and favs it highly appreciated only makes me want to finish up the next chapter faster. So this chapter is broken between 3 different pov klaus caroline and bonnie. hope its not to confusing... **

**just a reminder my grammar and punctuation is horrible I'm aware so please be easy on me:)**

**Klaus Pov**

As Klaus waited for his brother to wake up all he could think of was how could he explain to Kol that his Bethany was here. He knew that once Kol was awake he was going to try to and hurt him and Klaus was just trying to remind himself not to break his neck over and over again, Kol could get annoying pretty fast. As he sat on the couch drinking his bourbon he could hear his brother draining the two humans he had left for him in the cellar so that he could regain his strength. He knew that the love his brother had shared for Bethany was as passionate as the love he had share for his Charlotte so he would also be shock with the news he had to share with him. If he hadn't been so busy thinking of what he was going to say to his brother he would of heard him walk into the room. As he felt a sudden gush of wind he looked into Kol's eyes and felt the instant pain in his shoulder from what seems to have been a leg of a chair.

"Hello brother." Klaus said as he yanked the wood out of his shoulder, but only to have another go right thru his stomach

"Now brother is it me or has time made you a little weak?" asked Kol with a menacing tone

"Brother I will let you take out your anger on me for a brief moment but there are matters that we need to discuss so hurry up and get to it." answered Klaus as he yanked the wood out of his stomach only to have another go into the opposite shoulder

"Matters that we need to discuss, dear brother I have nothing to discuss with you. Once I figure out where I am and what year we are in I will be leaving you all to yourself not giving you another chance to dagger me again." Kol said as he placed the final leg of the chair into his brothers chest, looking at his brother with anger and rage in his eyes and walking straight out the door

All Klaus could do was think that didn't go as he thought it would. Taking out the last two pieces of wood he now had to go after Kol before he went on a murdering spree in this small town and made things look way to suspicious for him.

"Dammit Kol always so damn hard headed." he said to himself as he walk towards to the door to go in search for his brother

**Caroline's Pov**

"Caroline are you ready yet?" Bonnie asked from Caroline's living room

"Almost ready Bon just a few more minutes." Caroline answered

"Come on Care we are only going to the grill can you hurry up I'm starving. I don't see why we had to come here first so that you to could change you looked fine in what you had on at school." Bonnie said

"Come on Bonnie I was in sweat pants and a t-shirt the hangover I had this morning didn't even give me the energy to comb my hair, I was not going to the grill like that it was bad enough that I went to school like that." Caroline said as she walked down her stairs towards Bonnie

"Finally lets go Elena is already waiting for us." said Bonnie walking towards the door

"Which Salvatore is she with today?" asked Caroline

"She said she was actually with both brothers." answered Bonnie

"Great that only means it will be a drama filled dinner, I hope Matt is working I'm going to want a drink and I don't feel like compelling anyone for one." said Caroline as she walked out her house towards the car

The girls arrive at the grill only to notice that Elena was already arguing with Damon about god knows what

"And it begins." whispered Caroline to Bonnie

"Hey Bonnie, hey Caroline." says Elena to the girls

"Hey Elena I hope this isn't how dinner is going to be with you and Damon arguing about God knows what, because if so I'm going to go sit at the bar." said Caroline

"Cut it out Care no were not going to keep arguing. Its just Damon here says he feels like something is going to happen to me that he senses danger is on its way to Mystic Falls and thinks i should be locked up at the boarding house." said Elena

"Oh really now Damon has feelings of danger, guys lets all go home and hide from the boogie man before he comes and gets." Caroline said a little to sarcastically

Staring at Damon she couldn't help bursting out in fits and giggles. Damon and his feelings please he would use any excuse just to stay near Elena.

"Blondie I see that you have some jokes today, lets see if your still laughing after I break your neck." Damon said with a smirk on his face

"I would love to see you try Damon, but mark my words you will have on hell of a fight." said Caroline

"So feisty I see, have you ever wonder maybe it was your smart mouth that made Tyler leave without even letting you know." asked Damon

That was it he pushed her to far the next thing she knew she grabbed her fork and stabbed him right in his face and then grabbed her life and stabbed him right in the leg

"You have no right Damon to even mention Tyler!" Caroline yelled him as she got up from the table

"Care come on don't let Damon get to you." Elena said

"You know what Elena I wish you would hurry up and choose a damn Salvatore already perferably Stefan, because the more you keep on going back and forth between them you just make yourself look worst and worst. Stop being so damn selfish and choose." Caroline said as she walked towards the bar having Bonnie following right behind her

"Damn Care that was pretty harsh don't you think?" asked Bonnie

"I guess the truth hurts." Caroline answered

Matt took one look at her and knew right away that she needed a drink taking out two shot glasses he went right away to pouring them their drink

"Leave the bottle and can we have 2 cheeseburgers with fries Matt?" asked Caroline

"Coming right up." Matt said

** Bonnie's Pov**

"Damn I left my phone in your car Caroline let me get your keys." asked Bonnie

Caroline handed her the keys and gave her a look to hurry up. She practically ran to the car finding her phone right on the passenger seat, she grabbed it locked up the car and started walking back to the grill. She was so busy going thru her phone that she didn't notice that someone was walking behind her

"Excuse me." said a male voice

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the british accent thinking it was the same man from last night. Before turning around she text Caroline to come outside right away and to bring the Salvatores she had a bad feeling about this. Finally turning around she notice that it was not the same man from last night. She notice that his eyes opened wide in recognition and he suddenly gasped at her

"Yes." she answered

"Bethany is the you, no it cant be its not possible." Kol said taking a step towards Bonnie

"I'm sorry you have me confused with someone." Bonnie said walking away from the man

At that very moment she knew that she had to get away. Turning around she started to run back to the grill but came to a sudden stop when the man was right in front of her again.

"Bethany its me Kol, don't you remember me love." asked Kol

"Like I said you have me confused with someone my name is Bonnie not Bethany now if you mind." Bonnie said trying to walk around Kol but he forcefully grabbed her hand but only for a second because the next thing he was doing was falling to the floor grabbing his head.

"Your a witch." Kol screamed

"Yes a Bennett witch." Bonnie said

**So did you like i hope so... Please leave a review the more reviews the more i look forward to writing the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the support. you guys really have no idea how much that means to me. Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it. take it easy on me i suck at punctuation and grammar suck so take it easy on me **

As Kol laid on the floor holding onto his head from the excoriating pain the witch was causing all he could do was think of how all this was possible. For a moment he thought maybe his brother had send them back in time to when the girls were alive, but knew that was a stupid idea because there were no such thing as cars back when he was human. With the pain becoming unbearable he thought for sure that the witch was going to kill him. He looked up into witches eyes and saw his Bethany from her soft skin to her long brown hair all he saw was her.

"Please stop!" he yelled but she did no such thing

Bloody hell he thought, why hadn't his brother given him more blood when he woke him. damn him if he hadn't put him in the damn box to beginning with he wouldn't be in this situation. As he saw his death coming all he could do was think about the last happy moment he had with his Bethany.

_"Bethany love, where are you I don't find this funny at all its getting late we shouldn't be out in the woods?" asked Kol as he looked for Bethany_

_He knew that if he didn't hurry up and get home he would be in trouble with Mikael and he was still feeling the bruising for the last beating he received for getting home late after a night with her. He couldn't understand why his father forbid his relationship with her, if it would have been Elijah or Finn he would be okay with the idea of Bethany being with one of his sons but because Bethany and Charlotte went against Mikael, him and Niklaus were both forbidden to court them._

_"Boo." Bethany yelled from behind Kol bringing him out of his thoughts._

_"Come here." Kol said with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him_

_He couldn't understand how he was so lucky to have this beautiful woman in his life._

_"What is on your mind Kol, you have barely spoken to me today?" asked Bethany_

_"Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you by my side." answered Kol_

_"If you feel like your so lucky Kol then why wont you marry me, what are we waiting for. We love each other and don't want to be with any one else but yet you don't have the courage to speak to your father and tell him that you are in love with me and wish to marry me." said Bethany_

_"Love it's a little bit more difficult than that. You know father will never approve after you and your sister didn't agree to marry my bothers. You know that we were all prohibited from seeing you and Charlotte." said Kol_

_"But Kol we cannot have him dictate our lives. What do you expect for me to just sit here and wait for you to decide when it is the right time to speak up. What happens if ur father decides to promise you to some other girl from your village and I lose you forever.' Bethany said with tears in her eyes_

_Kol knew that each day they spent together she was falling more in love with him as he with her but she was terrified that he would one day stop loving her because his father would make him._

_"Love don't cry, we both know that would never happen. My love for you is conditional and I would never be able to marry another woman." said Kol_

_"I know Kol, its just sometimes I get scared that I will lose you. I want to discuss something with you, Charlotte and I have been talking and we think we should run away the four of us go to another village and be a family. We could get marry and start our own family with no worries of Mikael." said Bethany_

_Kol didn't know how to respond. Yes, he loves her and would want nothing more than to move away and be able to love her openly for everyone to see that she belonged to him but what about his siblings, he couldn't just leave them_

_I don't know Bethany. What about Rebecka, Hendrick, Eljiah and Finn I cant just leave them they wouldn't understand." said Kol_

_"And what about me Kol. I will not continue our relationship this way either you tell Mikael that we are to marry or we run away. And if you chose neither than you lose me because I refuse to be kept a secret any longer." Bethany said as she started to walk away from him_

_Kol knew that she had enough and there was a chance that he could lose her forever. He wonder if Niklaus was having the same conversation with Charlotte and if she to was reacting the same with him or did he agree with her to run away. Deep down inside he knew it was wrong to force her to keep their relationship a secret. But if he was being honest with himself he knew he couldn't live with himself if he lost her forever. He knew what was the right thing to do._

_"Bethany please wait." Kol said running up to catch up with her_

_Bethany stopped unable to look at Kol, he knew that she was crying and trying to look strong._

_Love, lets come to a compromise. Give me one month to persuade my father to let me court you for your hand in marriage. If my father refuses after the month is up than we will run away together and start our family in another village." said Kol_

_"One month nothing more." said Bethany as she started to walk away_

_Kol knew she was still a little mad but the smirk on her face let him know that in a few minutes she would be over their little spat_

_"Bethany, come her" as he ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist and stared into her eyes_

_"Love this will all be fine you watch. We will be together no matter what, I could never lose you." said Kol_

_"Will you talk to Niklaus about our arrangement?" ask Bethany_

_"Yes, of course." answered Kol_

_"Good then I will talk to Charlotte and I know she will agree to the arrangement as long as Niklaus does. Now walk me back home it's getting late and I don't want you to get in trouble with Mikael plus it is a full moon." Bethany said trying to walk away from him but unable to get out of his hold_

_"I love you Bethany, just remember that when you sit in you room with your sister and tell her how awful I am because I'm making you wait a month. And before you tell me that you wouldn't do such a thing remember I know you pretty well." said Kol just before he place a soft kiss on Bethany mouth and let her go so that he could walk her back home_

Kol was brought out of his thoughts as he was being brought to his feet by to men. The headache had stop but he was so weak that he was unable to get away from the guys. He knew they were vampires from the strength they had. He saw a blonde girl standing in front of the witch making sure she was fine. As she turned around he couldn't believe his eyes it was Charlotte.

"Bonnie are you all right?" ask Caroline

"Yeah I'm fine." answered Bonnie

Just as the Salvatores were getting ready to rip Kol's heart all of a sudden a gush of wind appeared and snapped Damon and Stefan neck in an instant. Bonnie looked up and saw the same British man from yesterday. Caroline place Bonnie behind her and started to stare at the two guys

"Don't be scared love I'm not here to harm you." Klaus said

Bonnie try to give Klaus a headache but saw that it wasn't working on him

"Sorry to disappoint you love but that doesn't work on me." said Klaus

"What do you want?" ask Caroline as she pushed Bonnie further away from them

"I think its time for us four to have a chat." Klaus answered

Caroline didn't have a chance to respond because all of a sudden her whole world turned black.

**So what did you guys think? Please review the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews favs and follows you guys are truly awesome. well here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy... Just a reminder my grammar and punctuation suck so take it easy on me :)**

Caroline woke up gasping for air and rubbing her neck. She was trying to remember what happen to her. She knew she was at the grill, then Bonnie went to her car, and then she received a text from Bonnie to come outside with Damon and Stefan. Once outside she saw a vampire on his knees because Bonnie was giving him one of her famous headaches, and just when Stefan and Damon were about to kill him another vampire came breaking their necks. Then she remembered Klaus telling her that it was time for the four of them to have a little chat and right after that he broke her neck. Oh no Bonnie

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed

"Care I'm right here." answered Bonnie

She had been so busy thinking the worst that she hadn't notice that Bonnie was right in front of her the whole time. As she looked around she notice that they were at the old Lockwood mansion.

"Bonnie why are we at the old Lockwood mansion?" asked Caroline

"Because this is where Klaus and his brother Kol live." answered Bonnie

"Bonnie why did you come with them, you should have ran or gone for help or something not put yourself in danger!" yelled Caroline

"OK Caroline lets calm down and think rational. First he is a vampire how far did you expect to run and second who was I suppose to get for help against a vampire without putting their life in danger. And finally Klaus said that if I didn't come with you that he would rip your heart out." Bonnie said

Great, thought Caroline not only was she stuck in a house with vampires that she knew were stronger than her but it was also the same vampire that she had been thinking about all day. Who was she lying to she had been thinking about him since the moment she walked away from him. She just couldn't help it there was something about him that made her want to know him, maybe it was his beautiful green eyes or his sexy British accent who was she kidding it was all of him. Of course it would be her to be fantasize about a homicidal maniac.

"Earth to Caroline!" yelled Bonnie

"Sorry what did you say?" asked Caroline

"I said that we're stuck in this room they locked us in." answered Bonnie

"Great, what do you think they want with us?" asked Caroline

"I'm not sure, but before you guys came outside that Kol guy kept calling me Bethany." answered Bonnie

"That's strange the night before Klaus called me Charlotte and he also called you Bethany" Caroline said

"I don't remember that." said Bonnie

"Thats because he said it so low that if it hadn't been for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard him." answered Caroline

"That makes sense." said Bonnie

Just as Caroline was going to say something she notice that the door was opening

"Great your up. I brought you some blood, drink up to regain your strength." said Klaus as a young man walked in behind him

"What no. Sorry to disappoint you but I don't drink from humans and I wouldn't drink anything you gave me any how." Caroline said

"Suit yourself love. Come on now I believe we have a few things to discuss." Klaus said as he walked out the door

Caroline gave Bonnie a look and they both knew that they had no other choice but to follow him out the room and play this by ear. As they headed to the den Caroline couldn't help but wonder what did these vampires want with them. As they walked into the den she notice Kol pacing back and fourth he looked like an absolute nut. When he notice that they had walked in he froze and started to stare at Bonnie.

"Okay that's weird." Caroline whispered to Bonnie

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Klaus said

"We will stand. Why are we here Klaus what do you want with us?" asked Caroline

"I want you to take a look thru this book after you do than I'll explain." Klaus said handing her a book

She looked at Bonnie and knew that she was just as curious as her to what was inside the book. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and took a seat on the couch. As they opened up the first page they both gasped as they saw a picture that was drawn of both of them. As they kept going thru the book they notice it was just pictures of them. Some of Caroline with Klaus, some pictures of Bonnie and Kol and some of pictures of the four of them. Yes, it look like them face wise but the clothing was old different and both her and Bonnie had extreme long hair.

"What is this? What are you trying to tell us?" asked Caroline

"That is Bethany and Charlotte. That is why my brother grabbed you Bonnie he thought you were Bethany." answered Klaus

"So your telling us that we look like some girls you once were infatuated with." asked Bonnie

"No Bonnie not infatuated with. We were in love with Bethany and Charlotte." answered Kol

"And we care because. We are not them if you haven't notice. So if you have some twisted idea that you just found your long lost love and your going to start off where u guys left off you are highly mistaken. We want nothing to do with you at all. There is a reason they left you." said Caroline

"They didn't leave us, they were killed. And you will watch your tongue I'm not know for my patience." said Klaus

Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When he had said that they were killed she could see the pain in his eyes for the lost he felt. But she wasn't going to let that change how she was feeling about this whole situation

"Patience are you kidding me. You forcefully bring us here and then tell us that we look like your long lost love. What do you expect that we jump for joy and run to each of you." asked Caroline

"No, we told you so you can understand why my brother had gotten the way that he did when he saw Bonnie. I could careless what you do with this information. As for myself I want nothing to do with you Caroline and both of you may leave now before I change my mind and kill you." said Klaus

"Fine!" yelled Caroline as she grabbed Bonnie and head towards the door

All she wanted to do was go home take a nice hot shower and go to bed all this information was giving her a headache. Her and Bonnie headed home in silence neither of them knew what to say. They were trying to understand how they both look like someone else in the past.

"This is weird Care." Bonnie said being the first to break the silence

"You think." said Caroline

Neither of them said anything after that. They were so busy in their thoughts that they didn't realize that they had finally gotten to Bonnie's house

"Okay Care, get home safe and text me when you do." said Bonnie

"Will do, don't let no one in that you don't know and make sure you take your vervain every morning just incase. And Bonnie for now can we keep this to ourselves?" asked Caroline

"Yeah I think that is best. Goodnight Care." Bonnie said as she walked in her house

Caroline knew that she should go straight home, but she had so much on her mind that she wanted to clear her head so she headed straight for the forest. How was all this possible she didn't understand. Klaus didn't even look like he was capable of love, but she knew by the look in his eyes that he was hurting as he spoke about Charlotte. Caroline couldn't help but wonder what Charlotte was like. Did she have her attitude, did she talk like her, laugh like her, sing like her? Her mind was stuck on Charlotte. As Caroline started to head back home she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw nothing

"Hello." yelled Caroline

Of course no one answered

"Get a grip Caroline." she said to herself

She started to walk back home and heard the noise again

"Who is there!" yelled Caroline

Again she got no answer but just as she was going to turn around and start walking back home she saw something coming towards her at a fast pace

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Caroline yelled as she try to fight off the wolf

All she could do was think this was the end of her life. How could she be so stupid and forget that tonight was a full moon. As she felt the wolf take a bite from her neck she couldn't do anything but scream and close her eyes. She swore that her life would end tonight. She thought another bite would come right after the last one but it didn't she was surprise when she didn't feel the wolf on top of her any longer. Instead she felt two strong arms grab her bridal style and whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry love, everything will be just fine." Klaus whispered in her ear

"Klaus." Caroline said just as she passed out

**So what did you guys think I hope I didn't disappoint. Please leave a review it motivates me to get the next chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews follows and favs you guys have no idea how much it means to me. Just a reminder my grammar and punctuation suck so be easy on me :)**

**KLAUS POV**

"Great brother so much for being calm and seeing how the girls react. Did you really think threatening them with their lives was going to make them want to be with us?" asked Kol

"I could careless Kol if they are with us or not." answered Klaus as he poured himself another drink.

But no matter how hard he tried to not let Caroline affect him he knew it was impossible.

Brother this could be our chance to have what we once had. I know you feel the same way I do. You cannot sit here and tell me that in a thousand years that there isn't a day that goes by that you don't think of Charlotte?" asked Kol

He knew his brother was right. There wasn't a day that went by that Charlotte wasn't on his mind. And for the last two days since he had met Caroline he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Caroline is nothing like Charlotte. She is a baby vampire that isn't worth my time. I came to this silly little town for one thing and one thing only and once I get it we shall leave here and never look back." answered Klaus

"Keep lying to yourself dear brother. Caroline is just like Charlotte and you know it. From her attitude to the way she looked at you with hate in her eyes. If I'm not mistaken that is the same way Charlotte use to look at you whenever you would upset her. said Kol with a smirk on his face

Klaus knew he was right. He had found it so strange that Caroline's personality was just like Charlotte.

"Brother you are really starting to get under my skin. Do not make me regret undaggering you, because I will not have a problem putting you back in that box." said Klaus with a menacing tone

"Keep up with your threats brother it wont get you anywhere but alone. Because we both know that even do you came here for your precious doppleganger you will not leave here without Caroline." said Kol as he walked away

He knew that Kol was right the reason he was in mystic falls no longer mattered anymore. The only thing that matter was Caroline. With everything that he was feeling he needed a drink and a long walk. Not caring that it was a full moon he started his journey to the woods. He had to find a way to get Caroline to fall in love with him. Yes, she looked like his Charlotte and had her personality but she also had this light to her that he couldn't help but want in his life. As he continue walking he couldn't help but remember the last few days with Charlotte before she was taken from him.

_"Niklaus is everything in order for us to leave tomorrow after the full moon?" asked Charlotte_

_"Yes, sweetheart everything is ready." answered Niklaus_

_He knew that she was nervous that Mikael would find out and stop him and Kol from leaving. After Kol had try to talk to Mikael about him courting Bethany and nearly getting killed from the beating he had received they had all decided that after the next full moon they would leave and start their families._

_"Okay I'm just nervous Niklaus your father always seem to know everything." said Charlotte_

_"You have nothing to worry about love, they all still believe that I am trying to court Tatia me and Elijah even gotten into a little spat in front of my parents last night to make it seem a little real." said Niklaus_

_"Ugh it frustrates me that you have to actually see that strumpet just to keep your parents from knowing the truth. It makes my blood boil to think of her touching you." said Charlotte_

_"Love that shouldn't concern you. I can assure you that I do not reciprocate the feelings that she shows me. I cant believe that I was once thought I could actually love her." said Niklaus_

_"Well, after tomorrow, she is no longer our concern." said Charlotte as she place a small kiss on his lips_

_At that moment he didn't know what came over him as he grabbed Charlotte by her waist and deepen the kiss. They had always shared light kisses but nothing as strong as the way he was kissing her now. He knew that he should stop but couldn't. Just as he was about to pull away Charlotte let out a soft moan that only made him continue more forcefully. It felt like hours but knew it was only minutes that they were kissing and when Charlotte pulled away he couldn't help but be a little disappointed at the fact that they longer had that physical contact._

_"Niklaus, it's getting late you should go tonight is a full moon." said Charlotte with a smile from ear to ear_

_"Your right love." He said as he place a small kiss on her lips and started to walk away_

_"Until tomorrow." Charlotte said as she walked inside her hut_

_As he walked home he couldn't help but smile at the fact that tomorrow him and his brother will be starting a new life with the women that they love. As he approached his home he saw siblings sitting around and he knew that the only thing he would regret is leaving his brothers and sister._

_"Niklaus Niklaus!" Hendrick yelled as he ran up to Niklaus_

_"Yes." Niklaus said_

_"Will you come with me and Kol tonight to see the wolves change? Kol says he knows of a place where we could sit high enough away from them and they wouldn't even know that we are there." said Hendrick with a pleading look on his face_

_"Yes, Hendrick we will go." answered Niklaus_

_He couldn't tell his brother no because he knew after tonight there was a chance that he would never see him again and he wanted to grant him his request. As they sat on the top of the ledge looking at the wolves transform he looked at his brother Hendrick and saw that he had a smile on his face from ear to ear, he couldn't help but wonder how life without his other four siblings was going to be after tonight. All of a sudden a scream brought him out of his thoughts as he looked to his left he had seen that Hendrick had fallen of the ledge right in front of a wolf. By the time him and Kol were able to get to Hendrick there was nothing that could have been done. They both knew that there little brother was dead. Niklaus grabbed Hendrick's body and started running towards their home the sun was rising so he knew the wolves would go back to their human forms. After bringing his brother home and receiving a well deserve beating from his father he went for a walk he couldn't bring himself to go see Charlotte at the moment. He knew that she would be upset with him but he would deal with the consequences of her anger later. He didn't know how long he was int he woods for but when he looked up he had notice that night had fallen so he decide to walk back to his home. When he reached his home he was stopped by his sister Rebekah_

_"Here Niklaus you look like you might need this." Rebekah said as she handed him a goblet with wine_

_"Where did you get this?" he asked her as he took a sip of the wine_

_"From father, lets go inside everyone is waiting for us." answered Rebekah_

_As they walked into their home he couldn't believe what was right in front of him, all his siblings on the floor dead. As he grabbed onto Rebekah he looked right into Mikael's eyes and saw nothing but pure evil. He then look at his mother and couldn't believe that she hadn't done anything to save his siblings. At that very moment Mikael grabbed Rebekah and pushed his sword right into her stomach_

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Niklaus_

_"Father why are you doing this, we are you children?" asked Niklaus_

_"Because I can." answered Mikael as he pushed the sword into Niklaus stomach and then everything going black_

_When Niklaus woke up he saw his sister laying next to him herwound was completely healed and so was his he couldn't help but wonder what was happening. He knew for sure that his father had killed him last night. At that very moment Mikael walked in with a girl looking in a daze._

_"Drink this." Mikael said as he sliced the girls wrist and threw her to Niklaus_

_Niklaus didn't know what was happening but he couldn't resist the blood it tasted so good going down his throat. When his thirst was quenched he passed the girl on to his sister_

_"What have you done to us?" asked Niklaus_

_"You are a vampire Niklaus. You will thank me later." answered Mikael as he walked out_

_Niklaus couldn't believe what he had become what would happen now as he step outside he saw his brother Kol and Elijah_

_"Kol, Elijah" said Niklaus_

_"Brother what has happen to us." asked Kol_

_"I am not sure." answered Niklaus_

_As Niklaus took a closer look to his brother Elijah he saw tears in his eyes_

_"Elijah, what is wrong?" asked Niklaus_

_"Father killed Tatia." Elijah answered with a tear streaming down his cheek_

_Niklaus couldn't believe what he heard. Why would his father do such a thing? He looked at his brother and saw the pain he was feeling._

_"We need to go inside the sun will be coming up soon and mother said that the sun will do us harm." Kol said bringing Klaus out of his thoughts._

_A few days had past and he still hadn't gone to see Charlotte. He wasn't sure that she would still want him now that he was a monster and he also to make sure that he was able to control his blood lust before going near her. After a week his mother had a found a way to let them walk in the sun. After receiving their rings him and Kol had decided to go to Charlotte and Bethany_

_"Kol you go ahead and I'll tell Rebekah and Elijah that we are leaving. Things have changed they might want to come with us and we can be together without father." said Niklaus_

_"Are you sure?" asked Kol_

_"Yes, I am sure go ahead and I will meet you in a few." said Niklaus as he watched his brother walk away_

_He knew that the girls would be mad but he also knew that there love was so strong that they would understand. Once he found Elijah and Rebekah he had explained what him and Kol were going to do and they both agreed to come with them. As they approached Charlotte and Bethany's house they heard a scream. Niklaus couldn't believe what he saw. Kol was on the floor crying over Bethany's dead body and Mikael had Charlotte by her neck._

_"Did you really think that you could betray me you stupid boy and not have no consequences?" asked Mikael_

_"Let her go!" yelled Niklaus_

_"You will pay Niklaus for the death of Hendrick, for going against my orders. You will pay with her life." said Mikael as he stabbed Charlotte in her chest and then threw her on the floor_

_"NOOOOO!" yelled Niklaus as he ran to Charlotte_

_He couldn't believe that his father had killed the one person he had ever loved. As he looked her in the face he couldn't help but wonder what would have been if he would of come right after Hendrick's death._

_"I'm so sorry Charlotte please forgive me." said Niklaus as he kissed Charlotte's lips_

_"Brother we must leave. Let me help you bury her." said Rebekah_

_As he got up off the floor onto his feet and started to bury Charlotte he saw Elijah helping Kol with Bethany. He knew that sooner or later he will get his revenge on his father._

Klaus was brought out his thought as he heard a scream. As he headed towards where the scream came from he saw a wolf on top on someone for a quick second he was going to walk away it wasn't his battle to fight but when he took a closer look he saw it was Caroline under the wolf. It only took him a second to plunge his had into the wolf's chest and take out his heart. He leaned down and grabbed Caroline bridal style and started to walk towards his house. She looked so fragile so broken. He notice that she had been bitten on his neck and he knew he had to say something to her to keep her calm.

"Don't worry love, everything will be just fine." Klaus whispered in her ear

"Klaus." Caroline said as she passed out

**So what did you guys think... this chapter was a little difficult to write so reviews would be appreciated... the more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for no update yesterday i was feeling a bit under the weather. Just a reminder grammar and punctuation suck so please take it easy on me :) see you at the bottom**

**KLAUS POV**

As Klaus walked into his house he notice that his brother was sitting in the living room having a fresh drink.

"Kol when your done with your human I need you to find a blood bank and bring home a few bags of blood." Klaus said as he closed the front door behind him

"Blood bags, brother I just saw you rip thru a cute little blonde earlier today, so why do you need blood bags." said Kol

"Not for me you fool." yelled Klaus

At that moment his brother turned around and notice that he had Caroline in his arms.

"What have you done brother?" Kol asked as he ran up to him to check on Caroline

"I didn't do anything. I heard someone screaming and when I got to the person it was Caroline she was getting attacked by a wolf so I killed the wolf and brought her here." he answered as he stared at Caroline

"What are we going to do Nik, she has been bitten you know she will die." asked Kol

"I can save her. Back in the 1800 hundreds a witch told me because I was destined to be hybrid that my blood was the cure for a werewolf bite." he answered

All he hoped was that it was the truth. He never tested that theory out because he never cared for anyone besides his family, but he refused to let Caroline die.

"Brother I know you well and know that you would have never let someone drink from you. How do you know that this would work?" asked Kol

"I don't. Can you do as I ask and go get me the damn blood bags Kol." Klaus yelled as he walked heading towards his room

As he place Caroline down on his bed he notice that the bite mark was starting to spread. He knew that she was a baby vampire and that it would have spreading quickly therefore she would die faster than an ancient vampire. He estimated by sunrise she would be dead. He only hope that the witch was right and his blood was the cure. He didn't want to lose Caroline it was to soon, he hadn't even had the chance to try to get her to like him. How could this be happening again he thought? At that very moment he notice Caroline was up and staring at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry love everything is going to be alright." he said noticing the fear in her eyes

"How can you say that? I am dying everything is not going to be all right." Caroline said with tears in her eyes

"Shhhh love, you will be fine. You have to trust me Caroline, do you trust me? he asked

"No, I don't trust you I barely know you. It's your fault that I'm like this anyway. If you hadn't kidnapped me and Bonnie and than show us your stupid book of drawings I would have never had gone to the woods to clear my head." Caroline answered

He couldn't help but smile, even on her death bed she wanted to sit there and argue with him and blame him it reminded him so much of Charlotte.

"Love, you knew tonight was a full moon and this is being Mystic Falls you know that there are a few wolves around so it wasn't that smart of you to go for a late night stroll in the woods. So this is your fault for not using that pretty little head." Klaus said with a smile on his face

"Are you calling me stupid. How dare you. Why did you even bring me here you should of just left me in the woods to die." Caroline yelled as she began to cry harder

At that very moment he didn't care what she thought he got up from where he was sitting and laid down next to her grabbing her and placing her on his chest. He was surprised when she didn't push him away instead she cuddle up more into him.

"Like I said love everything is going to be okay. You will be fine believe me Caroline I wont let anything happen to you." Klaus said

"Okay. Before I die can you tell me a little about Charlotte. What was she like. What did you like about her, anything that you can think of really?" asked Caroline

"Why do you want to know Caroline. How does any of that matter at the moment." he answered

As much as he wanted to make her happy just incase this was the last time he was able to have a conversation with her. He did not want to discuss Charlotte every time he did it made him more and more upset that he couldn't do anything to save her.

"I just do Klaus. That is what I was thinking about as I was walking thru the woods." Caroline said

As he looked down at Caroline he notice that she was staring at him giving him this pleading look and he knew at that very moment he would never be able to deny her.

"Fine. I fell in love with Charlotte from the moment I saw her. She was so strong and caring. She had this way of making you feel like you were the most important person in the world. She could be stubborn like yourself and very opinionated as well. But at the end of the day she was mine." he said

"How did she die?" asked Caroline

"My father killed her to get revenge at me for betraying him. He made sure to do it right in front of me." he answered

"I'm sorry for that, I know what it feels like not to have your father's love. What did he want revenge for?" asked Caroline

"That is enough with these questions Caroline." he yelled as he got up off the bed

"Fine, why don't u grab a stake or something and finish me off instead of torturing me by making me spend my last minutes alive with you." yelled Caroline

"Is that what you honestly want Caroline for your life to end? Because if that is what you want then I will let you die. But before that I will let you in on a little secret there is a whole world out there waiting for you Caroline. Great cities, art, and music, genuine beauty and you can have all of it Caroline."he answered as he stared into Caroline's eyes

This was never what I wanted for myself you know. I wanted to finish high school, go to college, get married and have a family. All the stuff that normal people do. I didn't wake up one morning and say hey I want to be a vampire. Shit I didn't know they even existed until after I was turned. But even thru everything that I have been thru I still don't want to die not yet it is too soon. Please don't let me die Klaus please." Caroline said as she began to cry again

"Then you wont die." Klaus said as he laid back down next to Caroline

"How do you know? I know I'm new to this whole vampire thing but a wolf bite kills a vampire and there is no cure for it. So how am I not going to die?" Caroline asked just as she started to cough up blood

Love there is a cure, I'm the cure like I said Caroline I need you to trust me." he said as he stared down at her

"Your the cure. How is that possible?" Caroline asked

"I'm am an original vampire love I'm one of the first vampires ever made. My blood is the cure for the werewolf bite. Which by the looks of it you need to ingest quick because your bite is getting worst." Klaus said rolling his sleep up and placing his arm in front of her mouth

He didn't want to tell her that he was a hybrid so he figured original vampire was the closest to the truth. He also could't help but wonder what would happen if the witch was lying and Caroline would die. How would he handle it? Even though he only knew Caroline for a few days he didn't want there time to be so short. He wanted to show her that he wasn't that bad of a guy.

"This is no time for a joke Klaus. I am dying and you want act like you the god of all the vampires and all it takes is for your blood to heal me. I knew you were psycho from the moment I met." Caroline said as she pulled away from Klaus

He didn't give her a chance to go far though, he knew that she had no other choice but to bite him he just hoped that he wasn't wrong

"Caroline stop being stubborn. I told you that you would have to trust me. So just go ahead and take a damn bite out of my arm." yelled Klaus

"Fine!" Caroline yelled as she grabbed on to his arm and took a bite

Klaus couldn't help but love the feeling of her sucking him dry he felt a spark go thru his body. As he looked at her bite he notice that it was healing bloody hell the crazy witch was right he thought to himself.

"Okay Caroline that is enough. Anymore and you wont leave me with any blood in me." he said pulling his arm away from her

As he looked down at Caroline he notice that she had fallen asleep. He placed her down on a pillow and covered her with a blanket. As he stood up off the bed he couldn't believe that it actually worked. He knew that she would probably be sleeping for a while so he thought he would go for a bite to eat. Caroline had drank a lot of his blood and he was feeling a little drained. As he headed towards the door he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Caroline mumble his name in her sleep

"Niklaus." Caroline mumbled

**So what did you guys think. I hope you guys like it. Please review when u guys review it motivates me to get the next chapter out and continue just keep that in mind **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews follow and favs it means a lot to me. Just as a reminder I am not following the tv show at all or anything that has happened... Enjoy :) **

**KOL'S POV**

As Kol approached Bonnie's house he was trying to figure out what was the easiest way to speak to her without getting himself into one of Bonnie special headaches. It was easy to figure out where she lived it was a small town which meant everyone knew each other all it took was one compelled human and he had her address. As he walked up to her house he knew that he would never get an invitation in so he had to convince her from inside her house to talk to him. Just as he was about to knock on the door it opened by a half sleep Bonnie looking at him like she wanted to kill him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Bonnie asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Sorry to bother you love. Something important came up and it couldn't wait until tomorrow." he answered as he stared at her up and down. God she was beautiful he couldn't help but look at her as she wore these little purple and white shorts with a purple tank top her hair in a high ponytail. Even half asleep she was breath taking.

"Important I don't even know you well enough so that you could have something important to tell me. Please get it thru your head I want nothing to do with you. Now leave me alone." Bonnie said as she slammed the door in his face

Bloody hell he thought that went just the way he thought it would except he didn't have a chance to tell her what he needed to tell her. He decided to knock on the door and yell if he had to. He knew that he needed to tell her that Caroline was bitten just incase his brother was wrong and he wasn't the cure for the wolf bite.

"Bonnie open the damn door this is important!" he yelled as he banged on her door.

"Go away Kol!" Bonnie yelled from behind the door

"Fine if thats what you want I guess you don't need to know what happen to Caroline." he said as he started to walk away from her house

"What do you mean something happen to Caroline? What have you and your brother done?" Bonnie said

He didn't have a chance to answer though because the next thing he was doing was falling to the floor grabbing his head.

"Bloody Hell Bonnie she was bitten by a wolf." he said finally finding relief. As he looked up he notice that Bonnie had fallen to the floor with her knees to her chest and tears coming down her face. He didn't know what he should. He knew that he didn't like seeing her like that but he thought that if he would try to console her that she would push him away. As he heard her crying harder he thought to hell with it. He placed himself next to her picked her up and sat her on his lap. He thought for sure that he would be receiving another headache but was surprise when she placed her head in the crook of his neck and continue to cry

"Shh love everything will be fine. I need you to calm down Bonnie so you can listen to what I'm about to tell you." he said to her as he ran his fingers thru her hair

"You want me to calm down that isn't even possible you just told me my best friend is dead because she was bitten by a wolf." Bonnie said as she kept on crying but not moving away from Kol

"Love she isn't dead yet she is back at the mansion. Klaus send me to get her some blood bags because she doesn't drink from humans and she needs blood, but I thought I should come and tell you first." he said as he place a finger under her chin so that he could look at her straight in her eyes

"Everything will be fine." he whispered

**BONNIE"S POV**

Bonnie didn't understand how it was possible to feel so safe in his arms and just by the way he was looking at her she knew that Caroline would be fine. All this was so strange to her how could she feel the way she was feeling for a complete stranger and on top of that he was a vampire he was everything that she hated. She knew that she needed to compose herself and find out what he is trying to tell her. She got up from Kol's lap and wiped her eyes

"Explain to me how is Caroline going to be okay. A werewolf bite is deadly to vampire so unless you know something that I don't Caroline is going to die." She said as she stared at him

"I promise to explain everything to you but first you need to take me to the nearest blood bank to get Caroline some blood since she refuses to drink from humans." Kol said as he stood up from the floor

"Fine let me go get my car keys." she said as she walked back into her house.

As she head towards the one place where she knew she could get some blood bags fast because the nearest blood bank was 20miles out of town she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing bringing Kol with her but deep down she had no other choice. As she pulled up to the Salvatore's boarding house she looked at Kol and notice by the look on his face that he was confused

"Bonnie this is no time to stop by and tell all your friends what is going on." Kol said with a sarcastic tone

"Just stay in the car I'm going to go inside and get some bags this is closer than the blood bank." she said as she got out the car and head inside. She knew that she could just walk right in since Stefan and Damon never locked their doors she just hoped that they would be asleep and she could just get what she needed and walk right out. As she headed towards the cellar she started to begin to believe that she was in the clear. She grabbed that bags that she needed and head back upstairs. Just as she was about to walk out the door she heard a voice and thought to herself damn if I was going to get caught why couldn't it be Stefan.

"Now do you want to tell me why are you sneaking in my house at 2am to get some blood bags and while your at what the hell happen to you and Caroline earlier today Elena is been worried sick." asked Damon

"Damon right now is not the time for us to have a chit chat. I need to go and get these bags to Caroline." Bonnie answered as she turned around to walk out the house only to be grabbed by Damon

"And why is that blondie couldn't come and get the bags herself? Before you go any where you are going to explain what you two are hiding and how it affects Elena." asked Damon

"Get off me Damon! Not everything is about your precious Elena she is not the only person in this god forsaken town" Bonnie yelled just as she started to give him one of her headaches

She didn't have time for his nonsense. She just knew that she needed to see Caroline and make sure that she was ok. As she drove her car she figured now was a better moment than any for her to fond out how it was possible that Caroline wasn't going to die.

"So explain to me how is it that Caroline isn't going to die from that bite." she asked as she glance at Kol

"My brother's blood is the cure." Kol answered as he stared at Bonnie

"What the hell do you mean that Klaus blood is the cure. What kind of vampires are you? Bonnie asked not believing anything that was coming out of his mouth.

"Where original vampires, you know like the first vampires ever made, the best of the best." Kol said with a smirk on his face

"So your blood is the cure as well?" she asked as she pulled up in front of the Lockwood mansion

"No just Klaus that is another story for another time." Kol said as he got out of the car and headed towards the house

As she followed Kol she started to doubt everything that he had told her. What if he was lying and this was just a trick to get her back here and kill her. She didn't even think of calling Caroline to see maybe she was home. She just right away believed that he was telling her the truth. But a part of her knew he wasn't lying. She knew by the way he looked at her with those eyes like he would never intentionally hurt her that he was being completely honest. She followed Kol into the house and up the stairs standing outside the door. Just as they were about to walk in they heard Caroline mumble _Niklaus_

"Who is Niklaus." Bonnie asked as she looked at Kol

**KOL"S POV**

Kol knew for a fact that the girls knew his brother by Klaus not Niklaus since he no longer went by the name so how did Caroline know that he name. He thought maybe Klaus had told her while she was on her death bed or something he would ask his brother. As he walked into the room he notice his brother was staring at Caroline with his eyes wide open and at that moment he knew that he had not shared his name with her. He glanced at Bonnie and saw that she had sat on the bed with Caroline and had tears in her eyes once again but before he could speak he heard his brother's voice

"She is just sleeping, her bite mark has already started to heal." Klaus said as he walked out of the room

"Bonnie will you be okay for a few minutes." Kol asked looking at Bonnie as she nod her head

Kol followed his brother out of the room and couldn't believe everything that was happening.

"Nik did you tell Caroline your full name." asked Kol as he poured himself a drink

"No, brother. I was just as surprised as you were. I don't understand what is happening. Could she be remembering us back when we were human is that even possible?" Klaus asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. Guess we have to wait until she wakes up" he said as he started to head back up the stairs towards Bonnie

"I'm going for a bite I should be back before Caroline wakes up just incase I'm not here don't let her leave. "Klaus said as he head out the door

As Kol walked back into his brothers room he notice that Bonnie fell asleep hugging Caroline. He walked over to her and took off her sneakers and covered her with a blanket. As he went to walk out the room he was stop by a pleading voice

"Please don't leave stay with us." Bonnie asked as she stared at Kol

"All right, love." Kol said as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Bonnie and watched her fall back to sleep but not before she grabbed his hand with hers.

**So hope you guys like this chapter hope i made all the Kenette fans happy promise next chapter will be Klaroline. I'm starting to get a little discouraged from writing because i stop getting the response that i was getting at the beginning so please let me know what you think in your REVIEWS. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry that its been a few days since my last update. I never understood why people take forever to update to update until i started writing my own story. thanks for the favs review and follows you guys are the best. hope you enjoy this chapter **

_"Charlotte it has been over a week and we have not heard from Nicklaus or Kol. Do you think something has happen to them. What if Mikael found out what we were planning and stopped them from coming to us." asked Bethany with a worried look on her face_

_"Sister I am not sure what happen but if they have yet to come by tomorrow we will go to the village and look for them." Charlotte answered as she heard a knock on the door._

_As she went to answer the door the only thing that crossed her mind was Niklaus. She was trying to be strong for her sister but she had a felling that something was not right._

_"Hello how can I help you." she asked as she looked into the dark brown eyes of an unfamiliar woman_

_"Hello my name is Ayanna I'm a friend of Niklaus and Kol. May I come in I don't have much time?" Ayanna asked_

_Charlotte moved aside so she could come in. As she stared at the woman she remember Niklaus telling her that she was a very powerful witch and a dear friend to his mother. She couldn't imagine what she needed to talk to them about but before she had a chance to ask she was cut off._

_"Has something happen to Niklaus and Kol?" Bethany asked as she held back her tears_

_"Yes, but I don't have time to explain Mikael is on his way here. I heard him talking to Ester and he knows about their plans to runaway with both of you. They have done something awful something that I do not agree with and he is on his way here to make sure that both his sons feel pain for the death of Hendrick. I came here to make sure that both Niklaus and Kol will one day be able to have some sort of happiness in their lives. I need you to drink this " Ayanna answered as she handed the girls each a vile with dark liquid in it._

_"Please Ayanna I don't understand what you are trying to say." Charlotte said as she looked at the vile with disgust_

_"My child I don't have time to explain. I need you both to drink what is in the vile before Mikael gets here or it will be to late." Ayanna explained_

_Charlotte looked at Bethany who was already in the process of drinking the vile. She knew by the look on Ayanna face that something horrible had happen. She knew that at that very moment she had no other choice but to believe that this woman was here to help her. As she took the drink she saw Ayanna heading for the door._

_"Wait what is going to happen to us? What was is the vile? Charlotte asked_

_"Mikael is on his way here to kill you both. You cannot and will not out run him he will succeed in killing the two you. I have done a spell so that in the future you both will be reincarnated and gain all the memories that your past self has shared with Niklaus and Kol. I could only hope that it would give them both some sort of happiness." Ayanna said as she walked out the house._

_Charlotte didn't know what to think. How could this woman know that they were about to die. Could Mikael be so cold and kill them after he had promised to watch over them to their father. There were so many things going thru her mind._

_"Sister we must leave if that witch is telling the truth we need to try to get away before Mikael gets here." Bethany said as she grabbed her sister hands_

_The two girl headed out the door but they were too late._

_"Well, if it isn't the two whores that my son and the bastard child seem to love so much." Mikael said with a smirk on his face_

_"Mikael please leave us alone we have done nothing to you." Bethany said with a crack in her voice_

_Stupid girl you would have been fine if you would of listened to me and married the two sons that I wanted. But no you had to disobey me and now you will pay the price." Mikael said as he lunged for Bethany holding her by her neck_

_Charlotte didn't know what to. She tried to move but realized that she couldn't as she contemplated on what to do she felt someone push her aside and came to see that it was Kol._

_"Father please don't do this let her go, they have nothing to do with whatever you feel against me and Niklaus." Kol said as he moved closer to Bethany and his father_

_"I will watch you suffer as I take the one thing that truly makes you happy, just like you took away my son." Mikael said as he tighten his arm around Bethany's neck_

_"Father what happen to Hendrick was an accident, but if you need to take a life to make you feel better I understand. Just take mine." Kol said_

_"Stupid boy I will do no such thing. I could never kill my blood. Now say goodbye to your whore." Mikael yelled as he sliced Bethany's neck_

_"NOOOOOO!" Charlotte yelled as she looked at Kol she saw him run to her sister and hold her in her arms as he cried. Charlotte new that she had to run so she took off but as she looked ahead she notice Mikael was right in front of her. How had he gotten there so fast._

_"You whore did you honestly think that you would be able to get away from." Mikael said as he grabbed her by her neck_

_At that moment all she could do was wonder where Niklaus was. Why hadn't he come with Kol? She knew she was about to die but wanted to be able to stare one last time in his beautiful green eyes and tell him that she loved him. As she looked up she notice that Niklaus was there he had come for her._

_"Did you really think that you could betray me you stupid boy and not have no consequences?" asked Mikael_

_"Let her go!" yelled Niklaus_

_"You will pay Niklaus for the death of Hendrick, for going against my orders. You will pay with her life." said Mikael as he stabbed Charlotte in her chest and then threw her on the floor._

Caroline eyes flashed couldn't believe how real that dream had felt it left her feeling anxious. As she looked around the room she notice that Bonnie was laying next to her and Kol was sleeping in a chair in front of Bonnie holding her hand. How long had she been asleep she thought to herself. As all the memories of what had happen the night before came to mind she ran a hand on her neck and realized that she was completely healed. She couldn't believe that he was actually telling her the truth and that he actually saved her. She slowly got off the bed trying not wake Bonnie up. She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw a few blood bag on the counters and realized that she was thirsty as she opened the bag and took a sip she couldn't help but wonder where was Klaus. She finished up in the kitchen and decided to head back to the room and wake Bonnie so they can head home. As she headed up the stairs she heard the front door open and froze in her spot. She wasn't sure what to expect but when she saw Klaus walk in she felt a little more at ease.

"Hello love glad to see your feeling much better." Klaus said as he closed the door

Caroline just smiled. She didn't know what to say to him. As she looked in his face she felt a connection with him, like if they know each other for years but that couldn't be. Could her dream be real, was there a chance that everything she was feeling had to do with Charlotte? How could that even be possible. She needed to wake up Bonnie and tell her everything that was going on and see if she had anything in her grimore that could tell her what was happening. She looked at Klaus and then turned around and headed back upstairs. She knew she was being rude but she had to sort out everything that was going on in her head before she could have a conversation with him. As she walked back into the room she notice that Kol had moved to the bed and was cuddling up to Bonnie. Isn't he comfortable she thought, she so needed to find out what had happen between the two of them while she was sleeping. She went over to the side Bonnie was laying on and shook her slowly she didn't want to scare her. When she saw that she still wouldn't wake up she got a little bit more rougher and Bonnie eyes popped right open

"Caroline your all right." Bonnie said as she hugged Caroline

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I ask what your doing here?" she asked as she looked between Bonnie and Kol

"Umm yeah Kol came to my house last night and told me that you were bitten by a wolf, so I went to the boarding house got you some blood and came here and laid next to you. I must of fallen asleep." Bonnie answered as she looked between Kol and Caroline

"Want to tell me why Kol feels comfortable enough to be cuddling up next to you?" Caroline asked

"Yeah that is a long story. Can I tell you later I'm really tired it was a long night, and i would really like to go back to sleep." Bonnie answered

"No, go ahead I'm going to head home. I want to shower and forget that last night ever happened. Will you be all right here alone? Caroline asked

"Yeah I'll be fine but do you want me to come with you." Bonnie asked

"No, I'll be fine don't worry. Call me when u get up there is somethings I want to discuss with you and its important. Caroline said as she hugged Bonnie and walked out the bedroom door

As she headed back downstairs she only hoped that Klaus had decided to step out again. She wasn't ready to have a conversation with him and she wanted to speak to Bonnie first and find out what her dream was about. As she opened the front door to walk out the house she was stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a stern voice behind her

"Wouldn't it be rude to just walk out the door without so much as a thank you for saving your life." Klaus said in a menacing tone

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe you had went to sleep I didn't want to bother you." Caroline said as she turned around to face him

"Well, as you can see I'm still up." he replied moving closer to her

"Well, I'm going to head out. Thank you for saving me you didn't have to but yet you still did." she said as she stepped further away from him

"You know you don't have to go you can stay in my room and I'll sleep in one of the extra bedrooms. You had a long night I think you should rest anyhow." Klaus said as he moved closer to her

"Yeah well Bonnie and Kol are asleep in your bed and I rather just go home get out of these clothes and forget how horrible last night was." she said as she looked down to the floor she didn't understand why he made her so nervous

"Fine then I'll take you home." Klaus answered as he walked closer to her standing right in front of her

Caroline could feel is breath hit her face. She knew that she needed to move but couldn't find her footing. What was happening to her? Just yesterday she didn't want anything to do with him and today she couldn't seem to get away from him its like her body doesn't want to. As she stared at him she saw his lips smirk up to a grin. This bastard knew what he was doing to her but she was not going to let him get away with it.

"I will be fine I don't need a chaperone to take me home." she said in a sarcastic tone as she turned the knob and headed out the door. As she head out the door she felt a grip on her arm

"Love, after yesterday I would say other wise. You are not capable of taking care of yourself." Klaus said as he head to his car

"Screw you. Yesterday was your fault with you kidnapping me and Bonnie and sharing all that information with us made me forget that it was a full a moon. Also if you think that because you saved my life that it is going to change the way I feel about you, you have another thing coming. I want nothing to do with you Nicklaus do you understand that." she yelled as she turned to walk away and head home only to have him flash in front of her

"What did you just call me." he asked with a firm grip on both her arms

She was so busy being mad at him that she hadn't realized that she had called him by the name Charlotte called him. She knew that she had been caught and didn't know a way out of this but she was going to try any how.

"Let me go! I called you by your name Klaus. What is your problem?" she yelled as she tried to push him away but was unsuccessful

"You did not call me Klaus you said Niklaus and I never told you my full name. So I would like you to explain how you came to know my name." he said as he squeezed her arms tighter

"I said Klaus not Niklaus. I don't know what you think you heard but I know what I said. Now let me go." she yelled.

She knew no matter what he said she was not going to tell him about her dream. Before she had a chance to scream at him again she heard a familiar voice behind her and couldn't believe her ears.

"I believe she said let her go!" Tyler yelled

**So what did you guys think hope it answers the questions on how they were reincarnated. Please review it actually makes me want to update faster when you do. And if you have any ideas on how you would like to see the story I"m open to anything**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for the support it means so much to me. So here goes the next chapter hope you guys enjoy **

**CAROLINE"S POV**

"I believe she said let her go." Tyler yelled

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was Tyler doing here, she hadn't spoken to him in the last 3months and all of a sudden he was back in Mystic Falls. She remembered it like it was yesterday she woke up one morning and he was gone, he didn't even tell her that he was leaving. It took her literally a whole month before she stopped crying from the loss of what she had consider at the time, the love of her life. As she looked at Klaus she could see the anger in his eyes and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"And who might you be mate?" Klaus asked still holding on to Caroline

"Her boyfriend. Now let her go." Tyler said as he moved closer to Caroline and Klaus

Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard. She knew that Tyler didn't believe that they were still together, but just the fact that he would say those words, would have made her heart stop if she wasn't already dead. She looked at Klaus and saw he had his jaw clenched and his eyes were black. She knew he was trying hard to not let his fangs out but she saw that he was losing the battle of control. Before she could even speak she was pushed aside and in a blink of an eye Klaus had Tyler by his neck.

"Klaus, no please let him go!" she yelled as she tried to pull Klaus's arm away from Tyler's neck

"Now why should I do that sweetheart, your wolf here thinks he can tell me what to do and not have no consequences?" asked Klaus

She didn't know what else she could do, but she knew that if she didn't come up with a plan soon he was going to kill Tyler. She knew that there was only one thing that would get him to let go.

"Nicklaus, let go of him now and I'll tell you whatever it is that you want to know!" she yelled as she saw him let go of Tyler and look at her with wide eyes

At that precise moment she took the chance to run to Tyler and make sure he was all right. She couldn't believe what Klaus was capable of. What type of monster would just kill whoever he thinks is in his way. Don't get her wrong she knew he was a vampire but he was worst than Damon and she didn't think that was even possible.

"Tyler are you all right?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine. What is going here Caroline,who is this guy?" he asked as he stood up off the floor

"Look Tyler go back to my house and when I'm done here, I'll meet you there. I'll explain everything but I need you to leave now." Caroline said as she looked him in the eyes

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you with this guy." Tyler said as his eyes shift between Klaus and Caroline

"Mate if I were you I would listen to your so call girlfriend and leave. I am not know for my patience so I would move along." Klaus said as he moved closer to both of them

"Enough Klaus! We get the damn point." Caroline yelled. Tyler please just listen to me I'll meet you at my house.

As she looked at Tyler, she saw that he was debating wether or not to do as I was telling him. But as he looked into my eyes he finally decide to just listen to me.

"Fine, if your not there in the next hour I'm coming back and I wont be alone." Tyler yelled as he walked away

**KLAUS"S POV**

Klaus couldn't believe that she had a boyfriend. He had spend the last two days with her and not once did a so call boyfriend come around or was even brought up in conversation. He was mad, just the thought of someone touching her or kissing her made him want to drain that person dry. As he looked down towards Caroline he knew she was mad just by the way she was looking at him. He could tell that the dog meant something to her and as long as he was around he didn't have a chance in hell

"So sweetheart I believe you have some explaining to do." Klaus said as he moved closer to Caroline

"Do you honestly believe that your threats scare me. I don't care what you want to know, you have no right to threaten someone for your own personal gain." Caroline yelled as she stared straight into his eyes.

"Caroline do not test me. Just because I saved you once doesn't mean that I wont kill you or any one that has to do with you. Now tell me how do you know my name?" he asked in a menacing tone

He couldn't believe that this baby vampire wasn't afraid of him. If it were anyone else talking to him in that manner he would have ripped their heart out of their chest. But when it came to her he knew that he couldn't bring any real harm to her. In just two days he knew that he was falling head over heels for her but refused to let her know that bit of information

"Then kill me Klaus go ahead. I refuse to live my life afraid of you or anyone else for that matter. I wonder what your precious Charlotte would think of the monster that you have become. Would she agree with the way you treat people, the way you try to control everyone with threats on their lives. Do you honestly believe that if she was still alive that she would still love you, or do you think that she would have left you along time ago. Because if you asked me she would have left you a long time ago or even worst she might of try to kill you I know I would have." Caroline yelled an inch away from his face

Klaus didn't realize what he was doing because he was so mad. The next thing he knew he had Caroline against a tree and with a branch in her chest. He knew that a branch wouldn't kill her but it would hurt like hell

"Do you honestly think that you can talk to me that way and have no repercussions. You know nothing about me and Charlotte. Just because you look like her doesn't mean that it will stop me from killing you." Klaus said as he snapped Caroline's neck

He didn't care anymore what she had to say. He knew that his anger had led him to do something stupid but it didn't matter. She was lucky that he hadn't ripped her heart out. He left Caroline right were she had fallen on the floor used his vampire speed to reach the center of the town. He found the first blonde girl and drained her of all her blood. He knew he needed to calm down but it seemed impossible it took him three teenage girls before he was able to relax a little. As he headed back home he notice Caroline was still unconscious right where he left her. He picked her up and brought her into the house and placed her on the couch. It only took her a few more minutes before she started to wake up.

"Now of I were you I would watch your tongue because next time it wont be a broken neck." Klaus said

"I cant believe you broke my neck for a second time. What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline asked as she sat up on the sofa

"All this would have never happen if you would have answered me when I ask you how did you know my real name. I gave you two chances and you still thought that I was playing with you. Now stop testing me and tell me what i want to know." Klaus said

"Fine, you want to know how I knew your name after I drank some of your blood I had a dream of you and Charlotte." she answered as she played with her hands

"What kind of dream?" Klaus asked in a nervous tone

He couldn't believe that she was dreaming about his past, he didn't think that was even possible.

"It was the night that she was killed by your father. I was able to feel her pain all of her emotions towards you. Even as she was about to die I felt the unconditional love she had for you." she said in a low whisper

"GET OUT!" Klaus yelled

As he looked up he saw Caroline running out the door. He knew that he needed to ask her more questions but at this moment he knew that would be impossible. Just by the little bit of information she had given him, he knew he would not be able to control his emotions and he refused for her to see him that way. He grabbed a bottle of liquor and headed to his studio. As he sat down he felt the tears pricking his eyes and at that very moment he lost all control and started to cry. What Caroline had told him shocked him the fact that she knew Charlotte loved him until the last moment of her life scared him. What else was she able to feel what else did she know. As he kept drinking all he could think of was going back to Caroline and finding out more information. He would give her a little time with her wolf and then head on over to her place he didn't care if she refused to see him he would find a way.

**So what did you guys think. Next chapter will be some Kenette. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was a little hard for me to write due to a serious case of writers block. Please review with your opinions it motivates me to get the next chapter out sooner**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I know its been awhile and but im hoping this chapter makes up for it a little bit... just a reminder i know my grammar sucks so be gentle on me... **

**KOL POV**

As Kol woke up he notice that Bonnie was still cuddled into him. He couldn't believe how well last night had went. One minute the witch was giving him a headache and then the next minute she was asking him not to leave. There was something about her that made him feel like he never wanted to let her go. Yes, she looked like his Bethany but they were complete opposites and that made him only want her more. Kol slowly got off the bed making sure not to wake her up, she needed her rest after the stressful day she had yesterday. He on the other hand needed a shower and some blood. As he headed towards the shower he heard his brother down the hall in his studio, but notice that there was no one with him. He wondered what happen to Caroline. As he walked into the studio he saw Klaus on the sofa with four bottles of bourbon around him and his hands covering his face.

"I'm guessing that you didn't have a good morning, because I'm pretty sure it's not even noon and the fact that you went thru that much bourbon tells me that there must be a problem." Kol said in a mocking tone

"Kol, if I were you I would leave me alone before you end up back in the coffin with the rest of your siblings." Klaus said as he took another sip of his drink

As he took a closer look at his brother, he notice that his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. At that very moment he knew that his brother had been crying. Since he knew that his brother wasn't one to ever show his emotion, something had gone terribly wrong.

"Niklaus where is Caroline. Please tell me that you didn't do something stupid?"

"Kol go away!"

Kol knew better than to continue talking to his brother. He knew that if he kept on with the questioning the only thing that could come from it was him getting himself daggered again, so instead he went to take himself a shower and get something to eat. As he got out the shower and headed towards the kitchen the only thing that crossed his mind was what the hell had happen between Caroline and his brother. What would cause his brother to sit and drink his sorrows away? He had hoped that his brother wasn't stupid enough to hurt her. But for the time being he needed to not worry about them and think about the girl he had upstairs that was peacefully asleep. He decided while in the kitchen that he would make some breakfast for Bonnie and bring up to her in bed show her that he could be nice to her and that he wasn't as evil as she thought he was. He knew that witches normally wouldn't even consider dating a vampire but he didn't care Bonnie Bennett had to be his and he needed her to give him a chance.

**BONNIE POV**

Bonnie opened her eyes to an unfamiliar place, as she looked around all the memories from last night hit her at once. She still couldn't believe that Caroline was alive after being bit by a werewolf and that the person to save her was Klaus. She also couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Kol. What was she thinking staying with him after Caroline had left. She let her need for comfort make her forget about what he was. But there was something about him that made him different in her eyes and she knew that kind of thinking would lead to nothing but trouble so she decided to do the one thing she knew she had to do and that was go home and forget about Kol. She grabbed her stuff and headed straight for the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Kol

"Yes, I have a few things I need to take care of." She replied

As she turned around to look him in the face she notice that he had a plate of food in his hand and looked upset. Did he make her breakfast and was he mad because she was leaving. As if he could read her mind

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks a lot but I actually really need to get going. Thank you for everything last night I appreciate you being there for me."

"Your welcome love and I understand that you have to go but when will I be able to see you again?"

As she looked in his face she could see the pleading in his eyes. If he had been human and not the one thing that she hated most she wouldn't be thinking twice about any of this, but she knew that the only reason he wanted to see her again was because she looks like his Bethany.

"Look Kol I'm grateful for everything you did for me last night comforting me, assuring me that Caroline would be ok, and staying with me when I asked you but nothing can happen between us. You have to understand I am not Bethany and I want nothing to do with you.

And with that last statement she took one last look in his face and headed out the door.

**CAROLINE POV**

As Caroline approached her front door she had forgotten that she had told Tyler to meet her here, she was in no mood to have to explain things to him and who in the hell did he think he was to decide that he could pop back up in her life.

"Care to tell what the hell is going on Caroline, who in the hell was that guy?"

"Tyler, I appreciate you coming to my rescue and all but I had a long night and all I want to do right now is take a nice hot shower and hit the bed

She knew that he wasn't going to let it go but she was in no mood for him right now. She walked around him and unlocked her door, she was in the process of closing the door when he suddenly put his foot in the door.

"You have got to be shitting me Tyler, you come back after all this time and think I need to sit here and answers all your questions. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going inside to take a much needed shower and try to forget everything that has happened in the last 24hrs including you deciding to pop back up into Mystic Falls." She yelled just before pushing Tyler across the lawn and slamming the door in his face.

As she headed to the shower she couldn't stop thinking about Klaus and the look on his face after she told him that she could feel the love that Charlotte felt for him he looked so torn between wanting to know more and just wanting her to shut up. She couldn't understand why now was she dreaming about Charlotte and Klaus. Why was she feeling this undeniable attraction towards him

**Ok so this was a filler chapter I want to see who is still reading this story so please comment and let me know if I should continue or just call it quits. **


End file.
